Marrinthus Thiel
'''Marrinthus Thiel '''is a Half-Elf guardsman of the Cheydinhal city watch and a former Inquisitor of the Imperial Inquisition. The son of an Imperial mother and an Altmer father, he was raised on Auridon and served as Firsthold's Vicereeve under the Brightking for a few years before eloping to Cyrodiil and joining the Inquisition. He was one of the central members of the Alliance Against Morgus, having the greatest stake in the effort because Morgus murdered his son. Following the defeat of Morgus Immundus, he settled in Cheydinhal with Kyris Sagegrass, becoming a non-active asset for the Inquisition and joining the city watch. Biography Marrinthus was born on the 21st of Sun's Dawn, 4E 282, to the Altmer Olenomar Thiel and the Imperial Quintina Pleio. Olenomar was the Canonreeve of the city of Firsthold, and as such Marr was raised with the eventual goal of becoming Canonreeve himself. It was unsurprising, then, that he did indeed serve faithfully under the Brightking as Firsthold's Vicereeve for a few years upon adulthood. However, it bored him, and the situation was not helped when he met a Nord girl, Katja Ulfsdottir. The two quickly fell in love and soon decided to elope, and thus Marr left Auridon for Skyrim on his 21st. In order to sustain himself, Marr initially attempted to get a governmental position within the Empire through some acquaintances on the inside; however, his track record was soon discovered by the Imperial Inquisition. Impressed by what they saw, they recruited him and trained him in the arts of subterfuge and combat. He proved an excellent candidate, and as such, by his 23rd, Marr was a full-fledged Inquisitor. He was sent out into the world to root out the Empire's enemies all over Tamriel, a task he found increasingly satisfying. Though Marr's profession became more and more fulfilling, his relationship suffered an inverse effect. After the initial infatuation wore off, Marr and Katja came to find that they were two completely different persons. Disconnect eventually turned into resentment when Katja learned that she was with child; after a falling out, she left him, not wanting him to have anything to do with the upbringing of their unborn child. She moved to Riften, where she gave birth to a boy, whom she named Tomas. Despite this, Marr tried to visit every now and then to see his son, though Katja increasingly began to protest against this over the years. Personality and traits True to his profession, Marrinthus is perceptive and insightful, with a nose for sniffing out the finer details in a situation. Inquisitive through and through, he tends to learn a lot about the people he meets simply by observing and questioning them while they interact. In spite of this, he sometimes gets very one-tracked once he focuses on a task or objective at hand if it matters enough to him, which may make him fail to see the bigger picture on rare occasions. Marr is fairly easygoing. He is not particularly quick to judge others; however, he is quick to jump to conclusions - though his conclusions are often quite accurate, as he has a hand for deductive reasoning, a skill that is almost unmissable in his profession. He loathes unrepetentant criminals and warlocks, which is exactly why he finds his work as an Inquisitor so important, as it contributes to seeing such vile outcasts brought to justice. Skills and abilities As an Inquisitor, Marrinthus has received several years of training from the Empire's finest institutes for close combat and covert operations. He employs bladed weapons in combat with very high effectivity, be it a sword, an axe, or a throwing dagger. He has also specialised himself in the use of a far more unconventional weapon of his own making: a long chain with a flanged ball the size of a fist on the end made of a very dense metal. Furthermore, he has been trained in the practice of assuming false identities, an invaluable skill for an Inquisitor, as well as stealth. Besides all this, Marr has acquainted himself with Alteration magic, mostly from a personal interest; however, he can also employ this in the field, be it to make stealing documents easier or to choke the life out of an opponent. Category:The Darkest Night Category:Characters Category:Half-Breeds Category:Imperials Category:Altmer Category:Males Category:Guards Category:The Daedra Wars